


Wet

by MorganaNK



Category: Inspector Lynley - All Media Types, Inspector Lynley Mysteries (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 20:31:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13302630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorganaNK/pseuds/MorganaNK
Summary: A post-series fic.  Tommy and Barbara get caught in the rain





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Property of Elizabeth George and the BBC... no copyright infringement intended

Barbara and I were walking back to the car after having dinner in the pub when the heavens opened. Laughing, I tugged on her hand, urging her join me in making a run for it, hopefully before we were drenched to the skin.

When we reached the Bristol, she collapsed against it while I fumbled in my pocket for the keys.

“Do you remember our second case?”

“Of course, Bredgar Hall.” I was puzzled as to why she had chosen this exact moment to start reminiscing about something that had happened more than ten years previously. 

“That was the first time I realised how hot you looked when you were soaking wet. I was having some quite inappropriate thoughts about you that night in the graveyard.”

Now my interest was piqued, so I gave up the hunt for my keys and moved to stand beside her. “Inappropriate how?”

“Inappropriate as in imagining kissing you, stripping you naked, and then making love with you on the bonnet of the Jensen as the rain washed over our bodies.”

“Yes, I can see why that would have been inappropriate. If nothing else, it would certainly have raised a few eyebrows amongst the SOCO team.”

“I’ve always had a thing about you being wet. You showering in Cambridge is another one of my very favourite memories. You, standing in the doorway to the bathroom, the towel slung low on your hips, your skin damp, your eyes smouldering. You got me so turned on and so wet that you could have wrung my knickers out over a bucket!”

“Barbara! Really!”

“It’s the truth! In fact, it happened so often I resorted to carrying an emergency spare pair with me.”

I took her in my arms, pulling her close so her body was flush with mine. “Do you need them now?”

“Definitely.” She tangled her fingers in my hair and brought my head down, kissing me hard. “And not just because of the weather.”

“You really do encourage me to fully embrace my wicked side.”

“As I recall it, you didn’t need all that much encouragement.”

“Perhaps, what I do know is, it was never like this with Deborah or Helen.”

“And that is a bad thing because?”

“It isn’t. I didn’t love them the way I love you, if I really loved them at all.”

She kissed me again, her tongue slipping into my mouth and duelling passionately with mine. When we broke apart we were both breathing heavily.

“Suddenly I have an overwhelming urge to shower.”

“Can I watch?”

“I was hoping that you would join me.”

“I like the way you think, however; actions speak louder than words, and as I am particularly fond of your actions.”

Hurriedly retrieving my keys, I unlocked the car and then held the door open for her.

“Let’s not delay things any longer.”


	2. Chapter 2

We fell through the front door, kicking off shoes and discarding clothes as we kissed each other. Stumbling, we made it up the stairs and into the bedroom, before moving to the en-suite. 

Tommy lifted me up onto the counter, and then turned on the shower to allow the water to warm up.

Moving back to my side, he traced a path along my inner thigh, his fingers brushing against the material covering my sex. Involuntarily, my legs parted to allow him better access.

“I’m terribly wet.”

“Hmmm, I see what you mean. I think that these need to come off.”

“Would you help me kind sir?”

He smiled lasciviously, sliding his hands under the fabric. I lifted my hips to help him, watching him as he slid the lacy fabric down my body. Once free, he discarded them, turning his attention to my bra. 

“God, I love your breasts.” He buried his face in my cleavage, while his hands busied themselves with undoing the hooks and then sliding the straps down my arms. The bra joined my knickers in the corner of the room. There would have been a time when I would have been too self-conscious to let anyone see my body, which still bore the scars of my shooting, but I knew that Tommy loved every part of me, even my imperfections, which gave me the confidence to love my body too.

“How come I’m naked and you’ve still got your boxers on?”

“I thought you might like to help me, return the compliment so to speak.”

I hopped down from the counter and stood in front of him. My hands slipped under his waistband, and I ran my nails over his buttocks, before slowly easing his shorts over his erection and down his legs. As he kicked them away I sat back on my heels and licked my lips, my eyes fixed on his groin.

“Very impressive.”

He pulled me to my feet, “I’m glad you approve.”

“I do.”

“Now, about this shower fantasy of yours.”

I wrapped my arms around his neck, “I don’t have a shower fantasy, I have a Tommy shower fantasy. Wet men do nothing for me if they aren’t you.”

“Then I guess I’d better get wet again.”

“And I guess I’d better get wet again with you.”

I followed him into the cubicle, pushing him against the tiled wall and attacking his mouth with a savage kiss. He turned us and began nipping and sucking at the tender flesh of my neck, working his way down it and across to my shoulder. I threw my head back, moaning loudly as he turned his attention to my breasts.

“I know I’ve told you this before, but I really do love your breasts.”

“I would have guessed considering you spend a disproportionate amount of your time worshipping them.”

“Do you object?”

“Not in the slightest.”

“That’s good to know.”

“Less talk, more action.”

“Your wish is my command m'lady…”

…Twenty minutes later we were happy, exhausted, and wrapped in two large fluffy towels.

“So, did the reality match the fantasy?”

“It surpassed it by a country mile.”

“Something you’d do again?”

“In a heartbeat.”

“I was right about you encouraging me to embrace my wicked side.”

“And I still stand by what I said, you really didn’t need much encouraging.”

He wrapped an arm around my shoulder and led me into the bedroom. Sitting on the edge of the bed, he watched me as I dropped my towel and began to rub moisturiser into my skin.

“Need a little help with that?”

“You can do my back if you like.”

“I more than like.” He patted the mattress next to him, “come and lie down.” 

I lay on my front and got comfortable while he knelt beside me. A short while later I felt his hands begin to work their magic.

“That feels so good.”

“I believe that’s the general idea.”

“It is. It’s also lucky I don’t have any knickers on.”

“Again? Damn, you’re insatiable!”

“Are you complaining?”

“Never.”

I rolled over onto my back, smiling as I saw that he too had lost his towel. He lowered himself onto me, nestling his body between my thighs as he kissed my forehead, his hands cradling my face.

“Good.”

"Yes, you definitely are."


End file.
